GP 31: Idol Debut
is the thirty-first episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Plot The Go-ongers face a mysterious monster who starts feeding on sound waves upon emerging from another dimension. When the Go-on teams attempt to fight the monster, they only end up enlarging it before it falls asleep. To further confuse things, the Pollution Ministers suddenly arrive to play the song "Gaiark Industrial Revolution Declaration". The ministers explain that the monster, whose name is Lumbiaco, is from the Sound World. Lumbiaco feeds on high-pitched sounds to increase its size and only a "beautiful song" can keep it from growing so big that it literally crushes the planet. Unfortunately, the Gaiark's music only served to increase Lumbiaco's size. Hiroto sings a ballad to try to shrink Lumbiaco, and his song initially seems to work, but the monster awakens in a rage afterwards and grows further. When it is determined that only a female voice is able to shrink Lumbiaco, Kitaneidas and Yogostein make matters worse when they dress up as drag queens and try to sing again, and Lumbiaco grows even larger. Hant and Gunpei assemble GunBir-Oh, who fails to put down the ever-enlarging Lumbiaco. Meanwhile, Saki suggests to Miu and Kegalesia that they should form a 3-girl idol group. Though the three initially clash on how to properly train to become an idol group, Saki, Miu, and Kegalesia eventually come together and, calling themselves G3 Princess, return to the scene and sing "G3 Princess Lap ~PRETTY LOVE☆Limited~" and shrink Lumbiaco back to normal size. After Go-on Yellow, Go-on Silver, and Kegalesia finish the monster off, Saki and Miu are pleased with the newly-formed collaboration, but Kegalesia rejoins Yogostein and Kitaneidas, much to her now-former groupmates' bitter disappointment. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Man: Souls *Go-On Red - Change Soul, Tokon Soul *Go-On Blue - Change Soul, Supply Soul *Go-On Yellow - Change Soul, Engine Soul #3 *Go-On Green - Change Soul, Engine Soul #4, Engine Soul #6 *Go-On Black - Change Soul, Engine Soul #5, Engine Soul #6 *Go-On Gold - Change Soul, Engine Soul #7 *Go-On Silver - Change Soul, Engine Soul #8 Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 33, . *'Engine Narrator': Engine BearRV *'Engine Eyecatch Race Winner': Engine Bear RV ("This is great!") *'Go-On Seminar': Will G-3 Princess stick around? **'Answer': A CD is forthcoming and there will be appearances. *First appearance of G-3 Princess (the collaborative female idol group made of Saki, Miu, and Kegaleshia). **Kegalesia even mirrors her fellow G-3 Princess, who happen to be Go-Ongers, their transformation sequence and even shouted "'Met On!". 10 years later, Kegalesia does this again when she transforms into her own version of Go-On Yellow, as Kega Yellow. *The ballad that Hiroto sings in this episode is actually a sample of "Miss You" by Hidenori Tokuyama, who portrays Hiroto in Go-Onger. Digital Releases Engine Sentai Go-Onger DVD Volume 8 features episodes 29-32.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/go-on.html The Blu-ray release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 2 features episodes 17-33. References Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Girl Power Episode Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa